For All Lovers
by BareFootRaider
Summary: Jaina Solo goes all Cade Skywalker at the end of Invincible and brings Caedus back to life. This is a telling of a events unfolding between Legacy of the Force and Fate of the Jedi if Jacen Solo survived. *Namesake: Stanfour song, For All Lovers. Go listen to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Major writer's block the past couple of months, but tonight I was healed. I present the opening chapter to a new story I've been mulling over the past couple months. Enjoy!**

Jaina sat crying in the incinerator chambers, cradling the body of her dead brother. Thousands of emotions were raging through her, but the only one she could feel was the power of their twin bond. Its energy surged through her, enveloped her, even though her brother was gone.

A certain rage passed as the hardening realization that she would never see her brother again hit her. Without realizing, Jaina gathered the force and let off a burst of Force energy so powerful the chambers rocked. Continuing to weep, Caedus let off a pained sigh. Eyes widened, Jaina held his body out and felt the difficult breathing taking place. Almost relieved, Jaina's tears turned to joy and she held her brother tighter. _They _did _say capture was an option. _

"Jaina?" He muttered, delirious. Rocking his body close, Jaina reached out to her mother, warning her of the odd turn of events.

Before Leia had a chance to respond, Jaina heard footsteps echo through the heated halls. Jag stepped out of the shadows and rushed to Jaina's side. Apparently, Jag did not hear the labored breathing of her brother and motioned to take him. This angered Jaina. She gathered the force once more and shoved Jag into a wall.

Carefully, he got back up and slowly approached Jaina. "It's fine Jaina. It's me, Jag. Everything is going to be okay now."

He laid his hand on her back and slowly gathered her in his arms. Physically and mentally fatigued, it took all she had to whisper the precious words. "Still alive." And then she was swallowed in the darkness.

Caedus sat bored in the grey durasteel room. His dark hair was the only thing that stood out among the small table and set of chairs. A blacked out window faced Caedus and the stun-cuffs bored into his wrists, but he embraced the pain. He sat, almost amused. The Jedi had healed him and locked him away for unknown weeks. This was the first time he had been taken somewhere besides his cell.

Though he was shut off from the force, the place in his heart that belonged to his estranged sister began to warm. The amused masked vanished into a look of puzzlement that was quickly hid. The familiar feeling, so long forgotten, was warming and strangely welcomed. Lost in the sensation, Caedus almost didn't realize his "interrogator" enter the room.

Jagged Fel, crisp, clean and Imperial, strode over to the table but did not sit. Caedus once again resumed his amused state. "You are the last person I expected to be interrogated by."

"You and me both. It seems all the Jedi lined up to interrogate you did not trust themselves alone in a room with you."

Caedus chuckled. "They should be afraid."

It was Jag's turn to be amused. "Oh no, you misunderstand me. The Jedi do not trust _you_, they don't trust themselves. They feared, if left alone with you, you would not live to see the light of another day."

Caedus's amused demeanor vanished. "Please hurry and proceed with this, Fel. I need time to plan my escape."

Jag seemed amused once again, but the serious Imperial masked any amusement. "Did you murder Mara Skywalker?"

Without hesitation, Caedus answered. "Yes." A flare of the force broke through his shield.

"You do realize behind that glass, you just confirmed nine people's suspicions." Jag stated.

"Indeed."

Jag nodded curtly. "Did you order the assassination of Galactic Alliance ex-head Cal Omas and the Imperial Grand Admiral Gilad Pelleaon?"

"Why don't you ask Ben Skywalker?" Caedus turned to the window and winked at where he felt his young cousin standing.

"Answer the question, Hutt Slime." Jag said with a deadpanned voice.

Caedus raised his brow. "I did."

Jag continued to pace the bland room. "How did you motivate Tahiri Veila? What did you offer her in exchange for her service?"

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere Fel. I offered her a chance at closure with my dearly departed brother. I offered an escape from her pain." The sneer on Caedus' face was as cocky as it was sinister. Jag didn't seem to notice.

"And did you-?"

"Let me ask you something, Jagged. Did you find my sister first? Did you comfort her when she needed someone? Please forgive my metaphors, but were you her rock when the rising tide swept her shallow shores?"

He saw a minuscule crack in Jag's statue, but Jag continued to pace. "How did Lumiya entice into her teaching?"

A sinking feeling caught in Caedus's stomach. _Allana_. He reached out to the Jedi in the viewing room and felt Tenel Ka. Betrayal echoed through the Force. Somewhere close, a bright presence shone into Caedus's heart. He tried to reach out towards his daughter, sending warm and comforting feelings but the girl recoiled in terror.

Dejected, Caedus turned back to Jag. "She offered me a chance at a peaceful galaxy and I took it."

Jag turned back to the viewing window and nodded. "One moment please." He left the debriefing room for mere seconds. When Jag returned everything seemed normal.

"And what chance did she offer?"

Tired of these pointless questions, Caedus's irritation grew like itching powder in and envirosuit. He glanced up at Jag, trying to hide the mask of hatred but purposefully failing. "Why are _you _questioning me, Jagged? You stated none of the other Jedi were up to the job, but why you? Was it for my sister?"

Jag stopped this time, glaring at Caedus. He had Jag's attention now. It was time to break the unbreakable.

"Did I ever tell you how my encounter with your sister went years ago? Searching for Zonama Sekot and finally coming to Csilla in hopes of answers, we found little Wyn Fel awestruck at the multiple Jedi who had landed on her home planet. She followed me everywhere, the little pest." He muttered under his breath. "She shared her hopes and aspirations for travelling to Coruscant with me.

"She also let slip how you had gone months without returning to your home, long after your designated time to the New Republic." Caedus glanced at his sister through the window, but continued to talk to Jag.

"How horrible it must feel, to sacrifice the love of one's family for the love of one rebel girl, who would no doubt betray you and your trust, resulting in exile. Who are you, Jagged Fel? Your family has abandoned you and only now do you mend the bonds broken with your teenage sweetheart."

Jag's full composure was shattered. He was now openly glaring with such a passion, his aura must have been radiating with hatred. Caedus was not the only one to see this. Obviously the Jedi, more specifically Jaina, had noticed this as well and they were ordering Jag back into the viewing area.

Jag obliged and turned for the doors. Before he exited, he turned back to Caedus. His broad arms crossed sternly over his chest in a manner, Caedus guessed, very much like Baron Fel. The shorter man was now looking down at the Sith sitting in the chair. Jag stooped so low, their noses were almost touching. "I hope you rot in the nine Corellian hells."

Without realizing what was happening, Jag reared back and slammed Caedus across the face. The stars swam across his vision, but the Chiss trained exile had dragged Caedus back to unconsciousness.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please comment, favorite or follow! More chapters to follow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair warning, this is a "setup" chapter. Just like the new Legacy series, this story might take a little bit in order to feel invested. **

Caedus rubbed his jaw from where Jag had pouched him earlier. There would definitely be a bruise that would last for quite some time. He did not know how long he had blacked out, but he couldn't have missed much. He felt Jaina standing fairly close to his cell, though the Force had left him. He had suspicions as to why he couldn't feel the Force and he knew his suspicions would be answered very soon.

Unsurprisingly, his sister entered the chamber mere seconds later. "Hello Jaina. How have you been recently?" Though there was some sincerity in the comment, Caedus only received an icy expression.

Her clothes seemed all too formal and Caedus was almost offended by the formality of it all. _I am family_. He thought darkly, but continued to inspect his sister. Her eyes were alert and somehow different from the Jaina he had known. Caedus brushed off the unfamiliarity with a thin lipped smile. "Haven't you missed me?"

Had Caedus been in any other situation, Jaina probably would have punched him humorously and then hugged him. This was not any other situation. Even without aid of the Force, Caedus could sense Jaina struggling to control her emotions. "Do you know why you are still alive?"

This threw Caedus for a minuscule curve. He watched his sister. "I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

She came within a hairs breath from his face and her tone was cold, unlike the fiery Jaina he remembered. "You're alive because I acted foolishly. I felt _my brother _reaching out to safe someone close and backed out. You're alive because I allowed it." She backed away and shook her head. "I'd like to ask what happened to you, but I know that would be a foolish gesture."

Caedus glared back at her. He was tired of _Jacen Solo_. The child was gone, replaced. Why couldn't people understand that? He answered her with equal ice in his voice. "Jacen Solo died, Jaina. A very long time ago, perhaps even in the hands of Vergere. Perhaps I have been masquerading for twenty some-odd years without you noticing."

Jaina gave a dark chuckle. "Perhaps you have." Hesitantly she sat down next to him on the grey cot. Her confident demeanor was gone and replaced with a tired posture.

He realized Jaina had given up all hope. This was his chance. He could rip and tear her until she broke. And then he could prove that no Jedi, friend or family, would be able to maintain him. He could prove the clock would be ticking until his escape. But why? In this moment, Jaina was vulnerable and so was he. He realized one of the only people whom he had really lost was Jacen Solo's twin sister. He struggled with this concept until Jaina barely waved her hand out in order to block the security cams.

"You were injected with a ysalamari drug. It gives off their pheromone with hurting you." Jaina turned to him. "I don't really know why I am telling you this, but I want to have something to believe in." The unfamiliarity in her eyes was gone. She was the same desperate Jaina he had known. The feelings of the past were unusual and unwelcomed. Caedus tried hardened his heart again.

"Interesting. I was unaware such a drug was created." He flexed his arm, marveling at the chemicals cruising throughout his body.

"Well, there is such a thing as a blood targeting nano virus your Moffs created. If I were you, nothing else would really surprise me." Jaina scoffed.

His blood turned icy. In the interrogation room, he had felt Allana's presence nearby, but now all his sense was gone. Caedus turned to Jaina and gripped her shoulders. "Jaina, where is Allana? Is she safe?"

Jaina's expression went from fear to confusion and then relief in a matter of moments. "Sorry Caedus, but the Queen Mother's daughter died in battle." Her eyes were eerily twinkling and he realized the security cams must have returned to monitoring. Immediately he released Jaina.

"But you should be pleased to know, that Mom and Dad have adopted a war orphan." Jaina got up and started for the door. "She is an adorable child with dark hair, cute dimples and beautiful _grey eyes." _Jaina waited until the door opened and turned around one last time. "I knew there was still hope."

Caedus dismissed the comment and went to putting the pieces together. The galaxy as a whole believed Allana to be dead, yet Han and Leia Solo had adopted a child. Caedus shook his head. If Han and Leia were still using the same parenting skills, Allana would not make it to age seventeen. Caedus shuddered fearfully.

The door opened yet again. His gut instinct was to ask what being a prisoner truly meant and then shut his thoughts off. The Hapan Queen Mother stood in the doorway, not daring to come any closer. "My daughter is gone because of you, monster. I will never be able to see her again." Tenel Ka's words rang with betrayal and lies. "My only hope is that justice will be given and that you'll be on the receiving end."

Tenel Ka's words should've been hurtful, but Caedus merely watched. She threw the datapad she held in her hand at him and waited to see his reaction to the Holo:

"**Ex-Chief Jacen Solo Really Dead?"**

"You are dead to the galaxy." Caedus's ears rung with recognition as Tenel Ka spoke. "Most believe only what they hear. News spread that you were killed on the Anakin Solo. Your replacement believes otherwise and would like your corpse to pay for your crimes."

Caedus looked up from the datapad. "And me replacement would be?"

"Natasi Daala."

Caedus shook his head in disgust. The galaxy he had intended for his daughter was not starting off well. Whoever had put ancient imperial as Chief of State obviously wanted the Galactic Alliance to crumble.

"How would Daala know that I am alive?" Caedus questioned.

"She never believed you to be dead. That fluff on the HoloNet will blow over. I will be attending your funeral in a few hours, for diplomatic purposes only." Tenel Ka's voice was hard. Her apparent loathing for him was only natural. That fact broke his heart.

He looked up at her. "Of what importance is this?" He held up the datapad.

"Daala has sent clear, private warnings to the Jedi Order concerning you. Just know the life of an entire belief rests in their confidence of you." Tenel Ka left without any other word.

Caedus scoffed. "They will be disappointed."

**I**** hope you enjoyed it. There is a plot and point to this story so have faith and continue to check in! Reviews and comments are welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter took awhile. I'll be vacationing for a few weeks, so no update for quite sometime sorry! I hope this chapter tides you over until I return. Enjoy.**

Darth Caedus had sat in his cell for a number of days. Though he could not tell how long it had actually been. The lights remained on constantly and his only telling of time was through heartbeats. This gave him plenty of time to reflect on what Tenel Ka had told him in her earlier visit. _Natasi Daala? _ He snorted in disgust. Daala was an ancient Imperial who seemed to never die. She had hidden away in the Maw for countless years building up her armada. _The Maw is a big place. Too big. _Caedus brushed away the thought. Too much had occurred in that vast waste of empty space.

He was lost in his thoughts when the doors of his cell opened. Jaina stood solemn in the doorway. "Come with me." She waved her hand and the stun cuffs came off. "The chances of you escaping are very slim. So don't try anything."

A pair of guards trailed them through never ending corridors that finally led to a makeshift war room. A huge circular Holo monitor stood towards the center of the room. Gathered around the monitor was the Masters of the Jedi Council and select others. When Jaina entered the room everyone stopped dead and turned to the pair.

Caedus held a slight smirk when inspecting the ancient warriors. Corran Horn's eyes where hard and cold. It was sad to think this was a man Caedus had once admired. Kyp Durron showed no restraint when glaring at Caedus. Kyle Katarn was standing mere feet away as well.

"You look better than the last time I left you, Katarn." This produced a hiss from Saba Sebatyne. Jaina, a little weary, lead Caedus forward to the circular monitor. Everyone still held Caedus's eye. The Grand Master Luke Skywalker showed almost no emotion when making eye contact. His pale blue eyes had aged much since their last encounter. Caedus realized that a certain redhead was missing from the gathering. His dark amusement must have shown through the Force. Luke's expression turned from regret to pain to a sort of denial within a matter of seconds.

Almost frustrated, Jaina put her hands on her hips. "He is one of many useful resources we have readily available. I suggest we get to work." Jaina's statement did nothing to draw the crowd's attention.

"You can't be serious, Jaina." Kyp burst. "This man does not deserve to be standing. Let alone, allowed access to our information and knowledge."

Jaina turned to the older Master. "We discussed this already _Master Durron. _Ja- Caedus, however vile the huttslime may be, could be helpful in aiding us."

Caedus actually laughed out loud. "Sister, you are insane if you think I will help any of you. Most of these people would like to kill me and I would like to return the favor."

Jaina spun to face him. Her brandy eyes hard. "Hundreds of Jedi will die."

"What makes you think I care about the Jedi?" Caedus was beginning to find this all very entertaining.

Something in Jaina's eye and aura caught his attention. "Daala has the planet surrounded. She has for days. There is no way off this planet. If we don't hand you over within," Jaina looked at a nearby chrono, "14 hours Daala's Mandalorians will attack the Jedi base. _No one _is able to leave without being shot out of the sky. The Mandalorians are even training their weapons on the Queen Mother's Battle Dragon."

All amusement gone, Caedus looked over at the Holo of the situation. Tenel Ka's numerous vessels were indeed surrounded by hundreds of Mandalorian combat ships. At that moment a door opened to the side of the room. Han and Leia Solo, hand in hand, walked over to the small group. Together they regarded their lost son. Each with a look of hurt and regret in their face. Leia turned away and immediately went into her strategic mood. Han clenched his jaw and turned away from Caedus. "Sorry about our delay. Amelia was having a hard time getting occupied."

Caedus now understood the look Jaina had given him when informing him of the siege. _No one is able to leave. _That was including his parents, who were now the legal guardians of his daughter. No one could leave, meaning his daughter was also hostage to this Jedi base. Anger boiled up inside him. The idiots were sitting ducks for the Mandos and someone had let Allana into the base as well. _Daala wanted me and that's what she's going to get. _

"Let me go." Caedus piped while certain Jedi were negotiating a plan.

"That is an unnecessary and illogical action, _my lord._" Jagged Fel scoffed from across the monitor. "To the galaxy you are dead. To hand you over to Daala would reflect badly on the Jedi at large. The Chief of State would begin to question the Jedi as a religion. '_What more are they hiding? If they kept the Chief of State prisoner how much farther are they willing to go?_' Meaningless gestures that would only result in the exile of the Jedi."

Caedus glared vibroblades at the Imperial. "And what do the Jedi plan to do instead?" He asked this question to all the Masters gathered.

"That's exactly what we were discussing until Miss Solo decided it was time the great ex-military commander be revived." Kyp said with mock formality.

Caedus's fury began to build, but not directly at Kyp. " You cowards! I am willing to be handed over to the Mandalorians, taken to Daala for Force knows what and yet you sit here in your war room wasting time and pointing fingers." He was almost yelling.

"If we let you go all the information regarding the Jedi would be in your hands. You're a backstabbing murderer. The downfall of the Jedi Order would come from _you._" Corran countered.

"Hundreds of innocent beings will die, countless Jedi. All because the Council decided it was better to sit back and protect their precious Order and reputation than to hand over a war criminal. Besides I'd rather side with the Jedi than Natasi Daala." Caedus fumed. Of course the only innocent he was concerned about was Allana, though he could not show this for fear of revealing a weakness.

A collective shock rippled through the Force. It seemed a good amount of the people gathered in the room were once again staring at Caedus. Even Han Solo seemed surprised.

"Then we will hand you over." Caedus turned his head to the Grand Master. "We will contact the Mandalorians and request an escort to land on the platform. You will be ready for delivery to Daala." Luke's calmness about drove Jaina up the wall. Caedus could feel it. He was puzzled at the connection once again returning but shook it off.

"Are you crazy? The Mandos will still attack! Regardless of whether or not we hand over Caedus." Jaina announced.

"That would reflect badly on Daala herself. She would loose the trust of the Jedi." Kyle pointed out.

"Do you think she cares?" Jaina was desperate. To everyone's surprise, including himself, Caedus placed a hand on Jaina's shoulder. The Jedi all seemed to become leery at the gesture. Caedus actually felt Jag tense up.

"I'm going with the Mandalorians whether you like it or not, sister. It will save innocent people." Jaina immediately shrugged off his hand and turned.

"Fine. They will show no mercy and even more innocents will die." Jaina stormed out of the conference room.

"I will personally hand you over to the Mandalorians and see to it that nothing else happens." Luke spoke. Caedus felt weary. _That's an awful risk, Luke._

"Grand Master," A redheaded Jedi Knight came into the room and stopped at the sight of Caedus. She caught herself and continued to talk. "I sent the message of a surrender. The Mandalorians would like to '_gather the trash' _as they phrased it, on the east platform."

"Thank you, Seha." The girl formally bowed and left the room. Luke's cold eyes turned to Caedus. "The east platform it is."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccc

They walked in silence. Though neither of the men seemed to notice. Caedus was still angry with the Jedi Council for not acting sooner. His rage was concealing the heartsick worry that was now overcoming him. He could not feel the elder man beside him. The Ysalamari venom had been injected into him once again and the stun cuffs secured tightly on his wrists. He was a prisoner of war yet he was still the most powerful player.

"How long have the Mandalorians been demanding my surrender?" Caedus had to get information one way or another, even if that meant asking his uncle.

"Three days." Luke said nothing more. Apparently he was willing to keep information from Caedus.

Caedus gritted his teeth. "You mean the Jedi have been _deciding _for three days? And only during the last ten hours they decide to give me over?"

Luke continued to walk ahead of him. "The Jedi are keepers of the peace. Even we do not like to see the death of beings like yourself, most of the time."

"Be that as it may. I can take care of myself. Considering all I have…accomplished." Caedus said with a dark smirk. Even without aid from the Force, Caedus could tell Luke was struggling to remain in control.

"We're here." Luke stated. The east platform was a land dock that had been cleared of all ships, save for one. A Mandalorian _Tra'Kad _sat on the far edge of the landing platform, overlooking the vast environment of the planet below. Though the platform was empty, a few dozen starfighters were hanging in the sky. Caedus had seen these little beasts in battle before. The _Bes'uliik _were newer to the Mandalorian armada. They were also dangerous.

Caedus began to question the Mandalorian's actual intention when he saw the dozens of ships. Surely he wasn't considered dangerous enough for a whole fleet as an escort. The ramp of the _Tra'kad _opened to reveal three Mandalorians. They walked down and stopped in front of the vessel. One Mando was dressed in red armor and his blaster was trained on Caedus. Another Mando had a slew of colors throughout his armor; his blaster was not trained on Caedus, but on Luke. The third Mandalorian, who seemed to be in charge, stepped closer to Caedus.

The Mandalorian's statue was relatively small. His armor was a gruesome yellow color. He yelled something in Mandalorian to his two cohorts and took off his helmet. To Caedus's surprise the _he_ was actually a _she. _And he recognized her instantly. Mirta Gev came within three feet of Caedus with a smirk of triumph on her face. "I've waited quite I awhile for this, _shabuir. _I don't care who your family is you will pay for the things you have done."

Luke looked between the two before addressing Gev. "He is yours now. Do what you will, but take him and leave."

Mirta gave a mock bow. "Of course, Master Jedi." She motioned Caedus aboard the ship. Caedus obeyed. _Allana. Only for Allana. _He kept replaying images in his head of his daughter who was now safe, once again, thanks to him.

Gev stowed him in a cramped prisoner hold that served dual purposes as an airlock. When the door shut Caedus looked over the Jedi base through a narrow viewport. They were about two thousand feet in the air, he saw the _Bes'uliik _close in on the base and release a volley of blasts. Everything seemed to click into place at that moment. Daala had never intended to not harm the Jedi. By handing Caedus over, the Jedi admitted to a lying scandal involving the Galactic Alliance. If they had not done anything, the Jedi base would still be attacked for their lack of cooperation.

Caedus felt his blood run cold. There was nothing he could do to save Allana now. But he could certainly try. The cell he was in was dimly lit. A metal cot was the only thing that furnished the cell. The warm place in his heart where Jaina was now returning glowed and Caedus accepted this. Jaina knew what was at stake. He let the dead weight of the stun cuffs hang in his wrists. Hopefully _Tra'Kad _was like any other vessel, a certain amount of pressure released in the cell would activate the airlock. He could feel the Force slowly returning to him. The Ysalamari venom was slowly exiting his body.

Caedus stood in front of the viewport and focused. Had he been at full strength, the feat would have been nothing, but he was weaker. He concentrated on the thick material and saw everything molecule, this also gave him insight to the vulnerable point of the viewport. Focusing his energy he touched a single finger to the port and released a powerful blast of energy.

Time seemed to slow. The viewport shattered and the airlock activated. Caedus relaxed and let gravity take over. The Force was his tool now. He maneuvered through the clear air, aiming for the smoking area where the base was now located. He fell vertical to the ground, using the Force to slow his descent. He managed to land in a patch of rough dirt mere kilometers from the base. Boosting his speed he raced towards the Jedi base.

Chaos was what awaited him. Fire was billowing everywhere. He could not see five feet from his face because the smoke was so intensely thick. He could hear the numerous StealthXs taking off in hopes of driving the Mandalorians away. Caedus listened and heard countless people screaming. The Jedi were not the only occupants of the base. He took a deep breath and focused on Allana. An image appeared. Scrunched up in a smoking corner was a dark haired little girl covering her ears and screaming. Her presence shone brightly in the Force among hundreds. He sprinted to the area around which he felt her. The remains of the war room were strewed on the ground.

He looked franticly with his eyes. He finally saw her. Rushing over to her, he kneeled down among the ashes and blood to comfort his daughter. "Amelia, we have to get you out of here."

She looked up and her eyes went wide. "No, no! I'm not going with you. I hate you!"

His heart broke but he was going to get her to safety whether she liked it or not. "Allana, please. I promise I will not hurt you. I love you, do you remember what I told you the last time I saw you?"

She continued to look away from him. "You took me from mommy."

"I know, but she was trying to take _you _away from _me. _I am sorry I scared you Allana. I'm going to take you to the Falcon,alright?" The words tasted awful in his mouth, but he knew his parents would not go anywhere until they found Allana.

Her big grey eyes were filled with regret but she held her arms out. "Take me to the _Falcon _and then leave me alone."

Jacen cradled her in his still cuffed arms and searched for a hangar bay. He heard people yelling, not for help, but to help, towards his left. Racing over he saw Tionne and Kam Solusar and immediately wished he hadn't come this way. During the war, it was Caedus's troops who had attacked the Jedi Academy with only Kam and Tionne as the defenders. He trotted up anyway.

"Where is the Millennium Falcon?" He asked.

Tionne regarded him for a moment and pointed behind her. "In the clearing, they are about to take off."

_Not without their granddaughter they're not. _Without further word, Jacen went in search of the clearing. Sure enough, Han Solo was yelling for young Jedi to hurry aboard. Jacen ran over to his father.

"Daddy!" Han turned to her voice. The surprise in his eyes was apparent. Allana practically jumped into her grandfather's arms. Han held her and turned toward Jacen.

"Take her and get away from here." Jacen pleaded with the aged man who stood before him.

All the Jedi that were coming seemed to be aboard. Han looked towards the trees and nodded. He started up the ramp and then turned back to his son. It was only then that Jacen saw Leia in the opening of the ship. Han seemed like he was about to say something, but turned back. The _Falcon _blasted off seconds later, leaving Caedus in the opening to stare into a smoke filled sky.

**I hoped you liked it! You know the routine. Comments and feedback are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
